Rexxar
| Lokacja = Thunderlord Stronghold, Blade Edge Mountains | Rodzina = Leoroxx (ojciec) | Kompani = Misha (niedźwiedzica) Leokk (wywierna) Huffer (dzik) Spirit (jastrząb); Formalnie: Haratha (wilk, martwy) Rokhan Chen Stormstout Cairne Bloodhoof RokaroQuest:The Champion of the Horde }} Rexxar, Bohater Hordy. Jest ostatnim członkiem klanu Mok'Nathal rasy pół-ogrów/pół-orków. Przyłączył się do Hordy, gdy ta dopiero osiedlała się w Kalimdorze, przybył do największego miasta wojowników Hordy Orgrimmaru. Zaoferowano mu dom wśród orków, jednak on zdecydował się przyjąć ofertę dopiero wtedy, gdy udowodni swą wartość i tym samym rozpoczął swoją kampanię do pozostania Bohaterem Hordy. 'Biografia' Raport Mogrina Rexxar zaczął przygodę z Hordą, gdy na pustkowiach zauważył walkę orka z grupą kolcozwierzów. Kolcozwierze zdążyli zadać orkowi śmiertelną ranę, lecz ten przed śmiercią wyjawił, że nazywa się Mogrin i że musi dostarczyć ważny raport dla wodza Hordy i prosi obcego o pomoc w wypełnieniu zadania, by uratować swój honor. Rexxar zgodził się wypełnić ostatnią prośbę Mogrina. Pierwsze zadania Rexxar wykonał prośbę Mogrina i dostarczył raport Thrallowi. Wtedy Thrall zaprasza go do Hordy. Rexxar uważał tą krainę za własny dom, i chciał pomóc w budowie państwa. Rexxar odwiedził Nazgrela, Drek'thara i Gazlowa. Zadania Rexxara to: zabicie królowej harpj, Krwawe pióro, wysadzenie tuneli, przez które przedostają się Koboldy oraz zebranie ziół dla Drek'thara. Dostaje również do pomocy Rokhana - Łowcę cieni z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni. Rexxar bez problemu wykonuje zadania, podczas ich wykonywania poznaje pandarańskiego miodowara Chena Stormstouta, któremu pomaga zdobyć składniki do jego trunku, a ten w zamian przyłącza się do bohatera. Nowe zagrożenie Po ukończeniu zadań, Rexxar zostaje wysłany do obserwatorium Gar'thoka, gdzie orkowie badali tereny. Gar'thok kazał Rexxarowi zbadać wybrzeże, Rexxar odkrywa duże oddziały ludzi wzdłuż wybrzeża. Rexxar dostarcza raport o dużej działalności ludzi na wybrzeżu Thrallowi. Wódz wysyła go i Nazgrela by wrócili do obserwatorium Gar'thoka i poprosił również by po drodze zajrzał do Drek'thara w dolinie błyskawicy, gdyż wróżbita zauważył, że jaszczury gromu popadają w szał. Po dochodzeniu w dolinie jaszczurów znaleźli tartak ludzi, który wycinał drzewa i tym rozwścieczał bestie. Rexxar był gotowy zburzyć budynek jednak Drek'thar powiedział mu o pakcie sojuszu między Przymierzem a Hordą. Rexxar jest zmuszony wybić wszystkie jaszczury zanim te nie wyrządzą więcej szkód. Po wybiciu jaszczurów Rexxar i Nazgrel powędrowali do obserwatorium. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zastali obserwatorium zrównane z ziemią przez ludzi, nikt nie przeżył. Rexxar zdał raport Thrallowi o tartaku rozwścieczającym jaszczury i o zniszczeniu obserwatorium. Thrall jest zdziwiony zachowaniem ludzi i nie wierzy w to, że Jaina mogła złamać sojusz między frakcjami. Rokhan zwraca uwagę wodzowi, że jeśli ludzie atakują od wybrzeża, to jego plemię na Wyspach Echa jest zagrożone. Thrall wysyła Rexxara i Rokhana sterowcem na wyspy by nakłonił Trolle do osiedlenia i wsparcia głównych sił Hordy w Durotarze. Rexxar dociera do wysp i odnajduje wioskę Mrocznej Włóczni spotyka się z Vol'jinem i opowiada o zagrożeniu. Vol'jin wie o tym jednak nie może uciec z wysp bo ludzka flota atakuje już trolle. Jedyny sposób na ewakuację to zniszczenie ludzkich okrętów Vol'jin przemienia grupę Rexxara w duchowe wiverny i daje do pomocy jeźdzców nietoperzy. Rexxar niszczy okręty, gdy wraca powiadomić Vol'jina o sukcesie. Ten oznajmia ze plemię jest gotowe do ucieczki, i wysyła Rexxara do odpalenia pięć ognisk które dadzą sygnał do opuszczenia wysp. Niestety ostatnie ognisko do rozpalenia jest strzeżone przez potężnego lorda morskich gigantów Morskiego króla. Rexxar ostatecznie pokonuje giganta i rozpala piąte ognisko i trolle opuszczają wyspy. Pułapka Rexxar powrócił do Durotaru i poinformował Thralla o przybyciu trolli. Thrall oznajmia że cieszy się z sukcesu Rexxar i ze podczas jego nieobecności przyszedł od ludzi z prośbą spotkania z wodzem. Rexxar nie ufa ludziom i prosi by to on poszedł zamiast niego, Thrall uważa ze Jaina nie mogła by zastawić na Thralla pułapki. Rexxar oświadcza ze jeśli to naprawdę list od Jainy to nic nie stracą jeśli pójdzie Rexxar, a w razie by to naprawdę była pułapka nic się Thrallowi niestanie. Thrall przyjmuje propozycje Rexxara. Gdy Rexxar dociera do miejsca spotkania zamiast Jainy zastaje pułapkę zastawioną na Thralla. Wraca do wodza powiadomić go o zasadzce. List do Jainy Thrall zdziwiony atakami ludzi na jego lud, prosi Rexxara by osobiście dostarczył list od Jainy w którym jest prośba wytłumaczenia ataków jej ludzi na państwo orków. Rexxar by dostać się do Theramore musi ominąć jedną z osad ludzi na wybrzeżu. W tym celu przybywa do Mistrza ostrzy zwanego Samuro by wysadził niektóre budynki by zdezorientować ludzi. Podczas wypełniania prośby Rexxara, Samuro wykonuje zadanie zlecone mu przed przybyciem ogra i zabija Krwawy dziób. po wysadzeniu budynków Rexxar prześlizguje się do statku i dopływa do Theramore. Tam spotyka Jaine i prowadzi z nią rozmowę z której wynika że ona nie wysyłała żadnych oddziałów, Rexxar mówi jej że by dotrzeć tu musiał ominąć jedną z baz ludzi. Jaina prosi go by zaprowadził ją do tego obozu. 'Zniszczony obóz' Gdy Rexxar i Jaina dotarli na miejsce, zastają obóz doszczętnie zniszczony przez Nagi. Szli śladami zniszczenia i walczyli z nagami aż dotarli do małego obozu nag dowodzonych przez Morską Wiedźmę Lady Darkscale. Po pokonaniu nag, znaleźli konającego piechura który powiedział do Jainy ze Admirał ucieszy się widząc ją żywą. Jaina natychmiast poprosiła Rexxara by wrócił z nią do Theramore, Rexxar wrócił z nią na wyspe. Ucieczka z Theramore Po dotarciu do wyspy Jaina oznajmia że wie kto atakuje Hordę zanim wyjaśniła Rexxarowi o co chodzi przybył jej ojciec Admirał Daelin Proudmoore. Jaina próbowała przekonać ojca ze Horda nie jest już zagrożeniem.Admirał jej nie usłuchał i kazał zabić Rexxara, Rokhana i Chena. Bohaterom po ciężkich walkach udaje się uciec. Rexxar wraca do Vol'jina i mówi mu o planach inwazji Admirała Proudmoore'a. Vol'jin wysyła wysłannika by ten powiadomił o tym Thralla i kazał przygotować wojska do wojny. Zwerbowanie Taurenów Po otrzymaniu wiadomości powrotnej Vol'jin wysyła Rexxara do Mulgore by tam porozmawiał z Cairnem Bloodhoofem przywódcą Taurenów i każe mu przekazać prośbę o pomocy w wojnie. Gdy Rexxar dociera do Cairne'a zauważa ponurą atmosferę w Thunder Bluff, rozmawia z wodzem i ten odmawia pomocy hordzie,i każe przekazać Thrallowi iż nie żyje. Zastępca Cairne Tagar opowiada Rexxarowi o porwaniu syna wodza przez centaury i napaści harpj na kodo. Rexxar postanawia uratować Baine'a i zabić harpie zagrażające kodo. Po wybiciu harpii, Rexxar spotyka pasterza dusz Bovana Windtotema. Wraz z nim udaje mu się odbić syna Cairne'a. Po powrocie z Bainem, Cairne zmienia swoje nastawienie i obiecuje wesprzeć hordę w walce z admirałem, a sam osobiście wyrusza z Rexxarem. Zwerbowanie Ogrów Po powrocie do wioski Vol'jina zastają rannego Ogra. Który oświadcza że klan Kamienny Młot ma nowego wodza, który jest okrutny i brutalny i doprowadzi klan do zagłady. Vol'jin i Rexxar są zgodni że ogry mogą przydać się w wojnie z Proudomoorem, Rexxar wyrusza by porozmawiać z wodzem ogrów. Początkowo Rexxar jest odrzucony przez ogry z powodu swojej mieszanej krwi, co prowadzi do walki z grupą ogrów z której Rexxar wychodzi cało i udaje mu się dojść do wodza. Ten mówi mu że ma siłę i by stać się członkiem klanu musi przejść rytuał klanu, przejść przez mokradła i zabić wszystkie potwory wewnątrz. Rexxar wykonuje zadanie i staje się członkiem klanu. Pan bestii zyskując nową pozycje w klanie prosi Kor'galla o pomoc hordzie ten wyśmiewa prośbę Rexxara mówiąc że ogry już dawno opuściły hordę ponieważ orkowie są słabi. Rexxar wyzywa Kor'galla na pojedynek o przywództwo w klanie, ogr przyjmuje wyzwanie. Kor'gall okazał się naprawdę potężnym przeciwnikiem, Rexxar musiał bardzo polegać na pomocy swych zwierząt by go pokonać. Po długiej walce Rexxar wygrał i został okrzyknięty przywódcą klanu. Ten poprowadził ogry do Tidefury cove, gdzie Thrall zbierał główne siły hordy do walki z Daelinem Proudmoorem. Bohater Hordy Rexxar dociera do głównych sił wodza, ten już przyszykował wojska do walki. Przed rozpoczęciem bitwy wódz poprosił Rexxara by wyświadczył mu przysługę, polegającą na zebraniu składników do stworzenia magicznego bannera Hordy. Wojownik zgadza się zebrać składniki. Po dostarczeniu składników Thrallowi ten tworzy banner. Thrall chwile później Ogłasza Rexxara Bohaterem Hordy daje mu banner i prosi by to on poprowadził atak na bazę Admirała Proudomoore'a. Rexxar przyjmuje zaszczyty. Bitwa o Durotar Rexxar prowadzący legiony Hordy składającej się z wielu ras, orków, ogrów, taurenów i trolli zdobyli główna twierdze admirała niszcząc ją kompletnie. Niestety Proudmoore ucieka ze zniszczonej bazy do Theramore Rexxar i Thrall są zgodni że póki ojciec Jainy nie zostanie zabity horda nie będzie wolna. Horda planuje atak na Theramore. Goblińska Stocznia Wojska hordy gromadzą się nieopodal Theramore. Rexxar powiadamia Wodza o przygotowaniach do bitwy, i oznajmia ze nie mają szans na równą walkę przez pancerniki Admirała.Pojawia się Jaina i mówi o goblińskiej stoczni i mówi że wie iż to co robią jest konieczne jednak prosi by nie wybijali wszystkich ludzi na wyspie, bo to jedyny dom do którego może wrócić. Thrall oznajmia że nie zaatakuję ludzi którzy go nie zaatakują jego podwładnych. Rexxar zbiera niewielką grupę i atakuje obóz nieopodal stoczni. po zniszczeniu bazy wynajmuje od goblinów własną flotę i niszczy statki Daelina Proudmoore'a, i tym samym dostaje się na wyspę. Śmierć Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a Horda rozpoczęła atak na wyspę Theramore. Thrall wysyła armie by zatrzymać ludzi w zatoce, póki Rexxar nie skończy z Proudmoorem. Rexxar wyruszył z garstką wojowników by stawić czoła admirałowi.Daelin czekał na Rexxara ze swoją najbardziej lojalna gwardią. Podczas gdy walka pomiędzy grupami hordy i przymierza toczy się w zacięte, Rexxara staję oko w oko z Daelinem. Po ciężkiej bitwie Rexxar zabija Admirała. Jaina przybywa i opłakuje ojca, Rexxar mówi jej że był dzielnym i potężnym wojownikiem. Po pokonaniu Proudmoore'a Horda opuszcza Theramore. Thrall prosi by Rexxar wrócił z nim do Orgrimmar . Jednak ten mówi że zawsze będzie częścią hordy i zawsze przybędzie kiedy będzie go potrzebowała ale jego miejsce jest w dziczy. Rexxar opuszcza Thralla. Przed opuszczeniem mianował Mok'Morokka Nadzorcą klanu podczas jego nieobecności. Późniejsze Działalności Rexxar przybywa do Orgrimmar w poszukiwaniu pomocy medycznej dla orka zaatakowanego przez klan Płonącego Ostrza . Zostaje wciągnięty w kolejne spory z Theramore. 'Outland' Po mianowaniu Mok'Morokka nadzorcą klanu, Rexxar przez Mroczny Portal powędrował do Outlandu . By tam odnaleźć swój klan Mok'Nathal i zjednoczyć ich pod swoim przywódzctwem, i chronić ich przed ogrami i gronnami. Miejsce Rexxara jako Bohatera hordy w azeroth zajmuje Rokaro. Który przebywa w Desolace. Galeria Rexxar.jpg The Story of Rexxar.jpg Hots2.jpg rexxar_by_khan.jpg Rexxar_by_nimao-d5nqnrf.jpg Zmiany patchowe * * Referencje Linki zewnętrzne de:Rexxar en:Rexxar es:Rexxar fi:Rexxar fr:Rexxar hu:Rexxar Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Blade's Edge Mountains NPC Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Mok'nathal Kategoria:Półrasy